


Good Boy

by PacketofRedApples



Category: Se7en (1995)
Genre: Age Difference, Asphyxiation, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 06:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13921236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PacketofRedApples/pseuds/PacketofRedApples
Summary: David misses something. Somerset tries to provide.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is pretty bad, really... I tried, but I'm still only learning how to write smut. My apologies if it's boring or anything. I'm really sorry. Then again I guess it doesn't matter since nobody is gonna read this anyways.

It was late in the evening already and Somerset was lying on the couch, reading when Mills came out of the shower. But the latter’s mind still was drifting behind him, though, and that was apparent the way he moved. The older had perked up as he heard David enter the room and kept an eye on him for a second, before closing his book and approaching the other man.

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, just got busy thinking—I know, I know…great activity and I should partake in it more often.” The younger was clearly annoyed with something. Frustrated, almost. His voice rang deep with mockery. Somerset frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You know you can just tell me what’s been bothering you, right?” It’s not quite the same amount of irritation the younger had displayed, but it was somewhat tired of, well…this. David nods, reluctantly.

“It’s just that I miss some things she used to do.” It wouldn’t take a genius to figure who he was talking about. And the way he says it sounds so soft and careful, ashamed to the hell and back. “I try to do it, too, but it’s not the same.”

“Oh.” Is somehow the most intelligent thing that William can offer in return to the other. He isn’t sure what else to say, but before he gives it too much thought, something just sort of falls out of his mouth. “I could try to help with that.”

“What?”

“I’m not sure… but perhaps, in some way, I could help. What is it that you miss?”

Seems David considers this for a second, despite the repulsed look on his features. It’s almost like he’s having an inner battle for the next ten or so seconds, trying to decipher what he’s feeling at the prospect of this. William practically regrets allowing to act before thinking for once, but a very reluctant and forced “okay” leaves Mills’ lips.

“Really?” Taken by surprise, unsure if the other means it or is just messing with him…not that the latter had ever really occurred. Seems their relationship never really took a playful turn, despite the incident in the precinct locker room. The whole ending to the John Doe case took its sour turn on things.

“Yeah.” This time David sounds less hesitant and more sure of it, despite lightly shaking his head.

“Just tell me what you want me to do…” William isn’t as much uncomfortable as he is worried, anxious even at this prospect.

The younger opens his arms slightly and it’s an equally troubled expression on his face. Somerset picks up on what the other wants and steps ahead, hugging the younger tightly. He holds on for a couple minutes, trying not to get too caught up in the other’s fresh smell of soap and shampoo. Yet, the embrace last longer than anticipated and when Somerset was about to pull back, the younger clung to him harder.

“Please…don’t.”

“All right, I’m not going anywhere then.”

“Thank you.”

They just stand there in the middle of the room, the only becoming David, nuzzling closer onto the crook of the other man’s neck.

“Somerset, can you run your hand through my hair?” Somerset did just that. “Thank you.” A pause. “Keep doing it.”

He did.

Mills sighed into the other, a smooth sound lingering onto the other’s skin, stickily and sweet. He didn’t exactly want it to end and that sudden realization struck him as odd. He kept the motion going; messing about with the younger’s hair. Lovingly so. He never realized just how badly he wanted to do this.  It felt more correct than any possible thing he has done before with the other. Suppose, sure they argued and bickered more than need was, but if this would be the payoff – then that wouldn’t be a problem.

David’s hair was silky to the touch, felt nice. Despite being somewhat still wet.

But the younger tugged at the other, stepping back and back until he sat down on the bed and looked up, pleading with the other man. A confused look crosses William’s face.

“Is something wrong?”

 “Somerset… can you…tell me I’m…”

A long, painful pause takes place then.

“Tell you what?” William asks when he decides the former detective isn’t going to finish the sentence.

“…Tell me I’m good.” David says as he props up on his elbows.

“You’re… good.” The older doesn’t actually pick up on it, the point of this all. But it felt right to say, reassuring. Like he probably was an idiot for not telling the younger this sooner. Was he asking for this because he still doubted the rightness of what he did? Sure, the older didn’t agree with it, but he didn’t want the other to allow it to eat away at him. Not for the rest of his life. If it was reassurance he needed, then he would deliver.

David’s hands were still on Somerset, resting on the other’s hips. Still looking up.

“Why did you stop?” His voice is almost childlike. It’s uncanny and terrifying to the older.

The confusion runs deeper. William runs his hand through the other’s hair, beginning the cycled motion of it all. Softly and carefully, yet, the other pouts at him. So he attempts to make it right.

“David, you’re a good man--”

“I don’t think I want to hear that.” That came suddenly, sounding almost back to the irritated tone as before.

“I don’t follow…”

“Tell me other things. Like…do you even find me attractive?”

“Huh?” Oh… suppose this was different after all. Not what he had anticipated, but suppose he could make it work. “Yes. I do. You’re probably the most handsome man I had the misfortunate to lay my eyes on.”  

David chuckles, a pleasant sound that rings through the apartment and it is all Somerset can hear despite the noise from outside attempting to barge inside. It’s endearing and he wants more of it.

“Just tell me whatever else you want to hear.”

Mills considers this.

“Just praise me.”

Somerset gulps and begins a ridiculous train wreck of any random compliment he can think of.

“You’re…a bright young man.” David rests his head against the older man’s belly, resting his mouth curiously close to the side of his belt. “You’re clever.” A lie, but just to keep it up…didn’t mean he had to be honest. Mills’ repositions his head, now closer to Somerset’s crotch than he found comfort in it. “Your eyes are beautiful.” But sad, like the blues, he liked to listen to. David moves lower once again, now looking up impishly, as his open mouth draped over the front of Somerset’s pajama bottoms. “You’re—what are you doing?”

Something twinkles in the eyes of the younger. And that’s enough for William to stop questioning everything. Finally, caught on and excited by the prospect of it all Somerset took David’s face between his hands, smiling down at the other.

“You’re a good boy.” He spoke softly, planting a kiss on Mills’ lips as he brought their face up. This seems to excite the former detective and he jumps to deepen that contact.

Somerset pushes the other down with a not quite roughly, but enough so that Mills bounces back once he hits the mattress. Meanwhile, he walked around the bed to where his some stuff from his clothes laid, picked up his belt and came back to the excited young man who was currently on his sheets, trying to get comfortable.

“I hope you’re gonna use that in a way I think you are…” David begins. A slight tone of amusement oozing from his voice. He hasn’t looked so alive in a while. Really, they probably should have done this sooner seeing how both of them were now.

“I won’t till you tell me.”

“Well…” He’s embarrassed suddenly. “Put it around my neck.”

So Somerset nodded, looping the belt and then bringing it down over the other’s head. He tightened it with one smooth motion but made sure not to instantly press too hard. The metal began to rest against David’s throat. William began to move to reposition it, but Mills stopped him.

“It’s fine.”

The older nods, straddling the man before him and moving to take his already stiffening erection out of his boxer briefs. It doesn’t take much, but enough with a couple of dry strokes to force it into end up there, dripping pre-cum. The other moans, but in return the older pulls on the belt, which tightens it slightly. A greater sound attempts to leave the younger’s lips, but fails, coming out as broken syllables.

“You’re pretty, David. Really.” The words feel too unfiltered and rough. But he was just giving in into what the other wanted. But oddly, Somerset’s heart found fulfillment in this, too.  Makes him realize how he had never taken it out himself to appreciate the little bastard that took it upon himself to break into his life.

Mills thrust his hips into the hold William had on him, begging for faster petting (if one could call it that), yet, the friction created was a bit too much and he ended up hissing out in pain. This alarmed the other who jerked his arm away, almost panicked.

“Hey, no, it’s fine. Just put your hand back on me…”

The older nodded and licked his hand this time before returning the attention to the younger’s dick. His strokes were carefully at first, but with the returned rocking from David’s hips, he fastened the pace, gripping rougher. It didn’t take long the saliva to try and the friction to return, however, and David cried out again.

“Fuck.”

“I think we need to do this differently.”

“How’s that?”

Somerset got off the bed and rushed into the bathroom. The former detective listened to the sounds of various bottles being pushed around and falling out into the sink from the medicine cabinet. Eventually, the man returned with a bottle of aloe vera. They both knew this wasn’t going to help by a lot, but at least it was something. And if they do it again, they’ll invest into proper…erm, equipment.

The older poured plentiful of the liquid into his left hand before returning both to their previous positions. Right arm tugged slightly at the belt which in turn made David whimper and his cock twitch. Left hand—caressing the sensitive flesh in rapid motions, occasionally deviating to more teasing touches and grasp of the tip or the balls. Mills tried to move his legs slightly from his position, but the weight of William’s body held him down. In the meantime, he managed to use his free hands to either cling and ball up the sheets or Somerset’s shirt.

“God, you’re quite the sight, David.” The other attempted, trying to humor him perhaps or just not ruin the mood. “I don’t think I’ve ever slept with anyone who looked this good writhing under me.”

“Yeah?” David practically whined out.

“Yeah… You’re the prettiest fucking thing.”

The younger attempted to raise his hips and keep them there as long as he could, but he didn’t even last a minute before collapsing under the touching.

Somerset’s hand at this point was emulating patterns he hadn’t used since much, much before. He knows the other hasn’t even been under such attentiveness either from himself or anyone, since their unfortunate sharing of the apartment.

William pulled at the belt, leaving Mills gasping. And the rubbing continued, pressing tight and moving quickly. This was enough to send David prematurely over the edge…  Yes, it was obvious he hasn’t even thought about these things after the incident had occurred.

David began to pant and Somerset moved his hand off of the other, moving to take off the belt. The younger panted hard, one of his hands letting go of the elder’s shirt and dropping onto his neck, feeling the skin where the leather had been pressed against.

“Good job, David. You’re a really good boy.”

At that, the former detective just smiled, weakly… but self-satisfied.  

**Author's Note:**

> A friend was like “David needs a leash,” I was like “The best I can do is a belt.” So that’s how that happened…anyways… Why every time I try to write them having sex, it turns kinky?


End file.
